


Spicy Capitalist Cuddling

by accurst_writer



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Spicy Capitalist Cuddling, What have I written, cave is so hard to write for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accurst_writer/pseuds/accurst_writer
Summary: The Ao3 prompt/tag generator website gave me "spicy capitalist cuddling" and my brain took that and ran with it. It may not be very spicy, but it is capitalist cuddling, so yeah.
Relationships: Caroline/Cave Johnson
Kudos: 12





	Spicy Capitalist Cuddling

She yawned as she sat at her desk, fingers tapping away at her typewriter. It was late enough in the night that all the employees had gone home. All except her. 

As she continued to write the letter being dictated to her from a voice recorder, she let her mind stray to the thought of her boss. Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science. A well-known businessman. And an attractive one, too, at least to Caroline. He was sitting in the next room right now, probably drinking his coffee. 

With that thought still in her brain, Caroline stood up from her desk, abandoning the half-typed letter and voice recorder, and walked over to the office door, rapping on it quietly with her knuckles. “Mr. Johnson?” No response. She knocked again, before pressing her ear to the door. Nothing. 

She felt the worry set in and pushed on the door, protocol be damned. When it swung open, she had to stifle a laugh. For all her worry, Mr. Johnson was asleep at his desk, with one hand wrapped around a still-warm cup of coffee. 

She smiled and walked over to the light switch, flicking it off as she left his office. “Goodnight, sir.” She whispered, closing the door and returning to her desk. She hit play on the voice recorder and started to type once more. 

“Huh?” She opened her bleary eyes to see artificial sunlight streaming in through the window. The voice recorder had long reached the end, and she had fallen asleep. She quickly remembered seeing Cave asleep at his desk and jumped up to go and check on him. As she got to her feet, a blanket fell from around her shoulders. She stared at it quizzically. Where had that come from? 

She picked it up and folded it - it wouldn’t do to leave Aperture untidy, after all - and put it on her desk chair. As she did so, she noticed a small note scribbled on a pad of paper that was still on her desk. “Sleep tight, kid. - C”

Caroline smiled, traced the letter “C” in the note with her finger, and tore that page out of the pad, folding it up, and putting it in her dress pocket. She then walked out into the kitchenette and made two cups of coffee.

She sipped on her cup of coffee as she walked to Cave’s office. When she knocked on the door, she heard him call “Yes?” Rather irritably, she noted. It was probably Black Mesa that put him in a foul mood. It normally was.   
“It’s me, sir.”  
“Caroline! Come in!” He sounded considerably happier than he had before. 

She pushed open the door and placed the fresh cup of coffee on his desk. Cave smiled. “Thanks, kid. Oh, did you get my note, by the way?” She nodded. “Thank you for the blanket, sir.” As she turned to leave, he spoke again. “Caroline?”  
“Yes, sir? Mr. Johnson?”  
“Stay and drink your coffee with me, will you?”   
“Of course, sir.”

She stood by his desk, sipping on her coffee and watching him. At first, no conversation was had, but eventually, he broke the silence. “Come here, Caroline.” He moved over to the very side of his desk chair and patted the area of the seat next to him. Caroline felt like she had turned bright pink, but she tried to act calm as she walked over to him, and sat on the chair. She worried slightly about how this would look if anyone walked in, after all, many of the employees arrived around this time. 

Cave, however, had no such reservations, and easily threw his arm around her shoulders. “Y’know, Caroline, I couldn’t do without you.”  
Caroline was certain she had turned pink now. “Thank you, sir” she muttered, looking down at her knees. 

“Hey, kid, what’s your opinion of me?” She turned a deeper red. He kept saying things that hinted... well, she wasn’t going to let her imagination get the better of her. “I think you’re a wonderful person, sir. A brilliant businessman, and a good man.” She wondered absently if she was lying. She did think he was good, but she’d have to be blind to miss some of the morally questionable things he’d done. And she had helped him with. Maybe she wasn’t the right person to judge his character, considering that she had assisted him in covering up a lot of things that the average person would find abhorrent. And she was in love with him.

WAIT! She did not just think that... she cut herself off mid-thought, and was quickly distracted by Cave poking her shoulder. “What’s up, kid? You’re turning redder than the test chamber that had that control group- you know.”

“Nothing, sir!” She managed to push the errant thoughts from her head. Before she really thought about what she was saying, she asked “And me, sir? What do you think of me?” 

“I think you’re a very beautiful woman, Caroline. And intelligent, too. There’s only one thing I would change about you.” She instantly panicked. “What? Have I done something wrong, sir?”

“No, you haven’t done anything wrong. The thing I don’t like is that you aren’t my girl. God, what I wouldn’t give for a lady like you.” Caroline turned redder than she thought possible. “S-sir I-“ she stumbled over her words as he looked at her. “I- I could be your girl. If you wanted me.”

He chuckled. “Is that so, huh?”  
Caroline felt her blood run cold when she realised what she’d said. Oh no. She was going to get fired for sure. She stared downwards in apprehension, not trusting herself to speak anymore. Eventually, she took a deep breath. “Yes... sir.”

She felt his warm fingers on her chin, moving her face upwards. Before she really focused on what was happening, he had captured her lips in his. His lips were warm, she thought. It took a minute for everything to sink in, and as soon as it did, Caroline pulled away.

Cave’s eyes were piercingly intent, fixed on her face. “What is it, kid?”  
Caroline blinked a few times before she regained the ability to speak. “Well, sir, I don’t think-“  
“Don’t think what?” His voice was sharp. “Don’t think we should do this?”  
“No, not that! I just meant I don’t think we should be doing this here. We might get seen, most of the lab boys show up around now.”

Cave laughed. “Let them see, I don’t care. If they say anything, I’ll fire them.” Caroline sighed and leaned her head onto his shoulder. “You’ll never change, sir.”  
“Would you want me to?”

“Not for the world, Mr. Johnson.”


End file.
